dragonball_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Projecto
Projecto, before known as Baby, is the first main antagonist in the anime series Dragon Ball GT. He returns in the AF Series as Projecto, he could survive the Kamehameha x10 that Goku fired at him. After he landed on Planet Pluto, he used his amazing brain to look into Bulma's mind, (because he scanned her one Earth, he still had all information about her). There he found out about the Dragon Balls, and he teleported all seven of them to his location. There he asked Shenron to bring him to the afterlife, because he was looking for a powerful being to absorb. Shenron tricked his own summonner and sent him to Hell. However, Baby escaped as he still was pretty strong. And Baby found the Soul Cleansing Machine, 'a machine that cleanses evil spirits before they are purified and reincarnated. He knocked out the 'Saike Demon, a boy who works with the machine, and let the demon Janemba, who is the living definition of evil, 'escape again. But Baby trapped Janemba and absorbed him, becoming the ultimate scientific villain. Then, Baby Janemba, renaming himself Projecto, sets off to Earth for revenge. Revenge Saga When Projecto appears, he inmediately gets spotted by Gohan, 'Uub, Pan and Bulla. The four Z fighters rush '''to Projecto and fire him away with a combined Ki blast. The Z-fighters go home again, believing Projecto had been destroyed. However, Projecto resulted to be way stronger and he could even ''scan'' the the Ki Blasts that were fired at him. Inside Projecto's mind, Janemba tells Baby that Uub had a strange energy inside. So Projecto starts investigating Uub's attacks and notices Uub was a Fusion with '''Majin Buu and had become Majuub, the complete good side of Buu. Baby doesn't know who Buu is but Janemba says he does because he has the mind of all evil beings that are dead. Janemba tells Baby that they can revive the Evil Buu by absorbing Majuub's power and reversing them. Projecto makes a plan to trick Majuub, making him think he has a date with '''Pan '''but actually luring him into a trap. And with Janemba's magic and Baby's science combined, Projecto was able to make Evil Buu escape. Uub is easily defeated as he already lost all his energy. And so, Buu and Projecto start conquering the Earth. And the Z fighters have been frozen by Buu, unable to do anything... First Projecto planned to rule the Earth, but there was nobody to rule over when he found out Buu absorbed all the inhibitors except the Z fighters. Luckily Projecto could revive the humans because of his absorbed power from Shenron. Projecto was really like a god now. And his next plan was to become a real one. But even he knew he needed even more power for defeating the gods. So Projecto kidnapped Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo. He told Evil Buu to absorb them after Projecto scanned their DNA. And with the scanned DNA, Projecto studied the enemies the Z fighters had fought over the last years. Projecto then created a copy of Cell but with the DNA of even more villains the Z-fighters had fought than the normal Cell's DNA. The creation had above all the powers of Broly. And then the creation absorbed Evil Buu. With the incredible power that Evil Buu had, Betacell (that's the name of Projecto's creation) inmediately got into his Perfect Form. Then Projecto and Betacell got on their way to Beerus, and only one person could stop them: Uub, who had regained all his power when the Evil Buu got absorbed by Betacell. But to become that strong Uub trains with King Kai until Beerus had awoken. Betacell and Projecto kept conquering planets while on their way to the gods. Betacell made clones of himself (Just like Cell could make Cell Jr. Clones) to rule the conquered planets all at once. The universe really seemed lost as nobody could stop these two terrible warriors. Meanwhile Uub was thinking of a way to defeat Betacell and Projecto, but there was no time left, so he teleported to God Beerus by searching the strongest aura in the universe, but he was sleeping and Uub forgot a God's aura couldn't be sensed by non-gods. Now Uub accidentally teleported to the planet of Monaka, the strongest warrior Beerus ever met and by that: the strongest warrior in the universe (Goku might have been stronger but he could not be sensed either as he lives in the Dragon Realm now.